Five Times
by mykonosparadise
Summary: Five times Germany made Prussia blush.  And one time Prussia made him blush.   Prussia/Germany


**Character(s):** Prussia, Germany, Spain cameo

**Pairing:** Prussia/Germany  
**  
****Warnings:** humor, fluff, sexual situations, kissing, incest, human names used

**A/N:** Inspired by **darkhue** 's _Five Times_. (posted on livejournal) Just with a different pairing now.

**- Five Times -**

**I.**

The first time he felt truly happy in his life was when he held the small bundle in his hands, only the cherubic little face was peering from the cocoon. Careful not to drop the young nation wrapped in soft blankets, he put him cautiously onto an armchair.

He crouched there, smiling dreamily at the adorable sight. Germany grasped his fingers and squealed in delight as the platinum-blond pressed a kiss on each tiny hand wrapped around his own, now grinning from ear to ear.

After he was released, pale fingers began tracing the smooth outlines of the little crochet cap where a few short locks of blond hair were sticking out, cerulean eyes seemed to watch him in interest while he prattled nonsense in a tender voice.

"Adorable, isn't he?"

Spain, sitting across of them on a sofa, nodded with a smile.

Who would have thought that the little nation would affect the Kingdom of Prussia this much. All Prussia's desires for vengeance and bloodshed have lost their bitter lust now.

Loneliness was all good and well, but this was far better.

"Not as adorable as my Roma though, but still..." The brunette trailed off, causing his friend to laugh out.

"The evil Austria wanted you all for himself, you know?" Prussia spoke affectionately as he traced the little nose with his fingertip and Germany let out a heart-warming coo in response. "But have no fear, little one, the awesome Prussia will protect you now." He went on with a chuckle.

Spain simply smiled at the scene while the albino resumed playing with the baby-nation, but soon an idea struck him and he decided to speak his mind.

"You would make a good, nay, awesome father, Gil." He said with the sole intent of complimenting the platinum-blond, hardly aware that he has made him uncomfortable.

They fell into silence and Gilbert thought about what the Spaniard had said for a moment, examining the little blond afresh. Was he really suited to raise a child?

Bitty fingers continued to tug at his fingers the entire time.

The brunette failed to notice how Prussia's usually pale cheeks now matched the child's rosy ones in color and how his friend kept quiet in curious embarrassment.

**II.**

The November granted them clement weather that day when Prussia decided to make breakfast for his little brother.

The tasty smell of true German sausages and eggs spread through the spacious kitchen, the blond nation − looking no older than twelve years now − entertained himself by watching his brother's fluffy chick on the other side of the table, his feet barely scraping the parquet as he swung them lightly, patiently waiting for the meal. The only sounds were coming from the food being stirred in the frying pan.

"You like my awesome food, don't you?" Gilbert asked rhetorically as he bragged around, not really expecting a reply.

Ludwig nodded enthusiastically in response and watched the platinum-blond fill his plate with sizzling sausages.

"I do. I can't get enough of brother's wurst." He announced with a sudden smile that coupled with the words swept the Prussian off his feet.

He choked on his own saliva and turned away from the confused blond, desperately trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

The bothersome coughing continued for a good minute and by the time he started breathing properly again, his mind was already flooded with dirty images as he recalled those words. Scarlet eyes shut close in bewilderment and he kicked himself inwardly, but couldn't prevent his imagination from roaming free.

France's own depravities seemed to have rubbed off on him with years, and he wasn't particularly happy to discover this little fact.

**III.**

The phone rang exactly four times before Prussia rushed into the hall to pick up. He frowned when he recognized the number and took another bite from the apple he was eating.

After prancing towards the entrance door, he heard Ludwig yelling commands in German as he played with the dogs outside.

"West!" He called and the pets quieted, wagging their tails wildly, the blond looked up at him, "That guy from the agency is calling!"

Ludwig beckoned him with a hand and he shrugged, walking over the soft grass barefoot, and handed the stubbornly ringing phone over, a mere step away from his brother now.

"Hello? Yes."

Gilbert heard the man's voice coming from the speaker but didn't bother to decipher the words. He sank his teeth into the fruit and took another bite just when a particular look coming from the taller blond caught his attention. Ludwig was leering at him and listening to his interlocutor at the same time.

He raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I'll have to consult my planner first." Ludwig answered before pressing the phone against his clothed chest tightly.

"Nice shorts." The blond addressed the older German nonchalantly.

Gilbert glanced down briefly to see what he had on that day and saw a red unzipped jersey with a tank top underneath and the black shorts Ludwig was referring to.

"Really?" He questioned, seconds away from bursting into a laughter.

"Yeah. It suits you." There was, in his voice, an absence of mockery, and Gilbert understood this only after blue eyes gave him that lascivious look again, brazenly ogling him.

He spun around on his heels promptly and squatted down to awkwardly pat the dogs. Splendid excuse for turning your back to someone.

"Tomorrow at nine then." He heard the blond's voice behind and red eyes closed in relief, happy that Ludwig didn't see his cheeks heating up.

**IV.**

Ludwig sat at the dressing table in the bedroom, absently staring into his own reflection as he put on his iron cross. He remained sitting for few minutes idly, waiting for the morning drowsiness to wear off.

Hearing the soft purr of a car engine in the distance gave him an idea and he stood to move the curtains. He opened the windows, allowing the soft spring breeze to brush his skin gently and the sunlight to fill the bedroom before he sat down again, looking at his own self.

His gaze switched onto Gilbert then, sprawled on their shared bed in his boxer shorts, limbs tangled in the blankets childishly, undaunted by the sunbeams, with innocence on his features that could deceive easily.

The fresh air seemed to cool Gilbert's body down and he scoffed sluggishly, finding himself unable to sleep.

"West…?" He grumbled, "… pull those curtains close again, will you?" A yawn escaped him as he embraced a pillow and brought it closer in a fruitless attempt to get warm. "And go make breakfast too… since you got up this early…" He murmured.

"Really?" The blond asked calmly, leaned onto his palm. "And what will you do?"

Gilbert grinned like the Cheshire cat in response and Ludwig saw the white gleam of his teeth in the reflection.

"And I am going to tell you 'How nice of you! Thank you very much, honey'." He teased.

It took Germany some time to leave, but when he finally walked out he did it without a word and then trudged down to the ground floor.

Almost an hour later he returned to that same room, calm and collected, and placed a bed tray with served breakfast on the mattress, startling the older nation.

Gilbert didn't really expect him to make breakfast. It was the first time and also the last that he ever saw Ludwig drinking coffee in the bedroom in his presence.

He raised himself and leaned back on the pillow, settling between the folding legs of the tray comfortably while Ludwig resumed sipping on his drink.

"West?" He said after a long pause.

"Hm?"

"Tell me one thing. Who are you actually?" He asked, faking interest.

"I'm your brother." Ludwig said in between the sips and Gilbert nodded slowly.

"Indeed."

He leaned across the tray, Ludwig met him halfway and they kissed.

"I'm at your service now. Do you have any wishes? Is there anything I can do for you?" He jested when Ludwig settled on the chair beside the bed, keeping his own cup in his lap.

"You could shut up." He suggested patiently. Gilbert gave a chuckle and started eating.

It was only a minute later when he leaned forwards in a clumsy effort to hide the red color behind the silver bangs, oblivious to the fact that Ludwig was too busy to notice it, drinking his own coffee in silence.

**V.**

A ray of moonlight sneaked into the bedroom through the gap of the curtains, caressing Prussia's pale features. His chest was heaving rhythmically while he slept on his side with his back turned to the other German, silvery hair spread over the white pillow, face peaceful like a child's. A sight Ludwig could describe only as drop-dead gorgeous.

He scooted closer and brushed a few strands away from his ear, planting a little kiss on the earlobe. The warmth radiating from Gilbert made him sigh in contentment, he pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Once he let his fingers do the talking − confident in his movements when no one was watching − they threaded in the platinum-blond hair again, carefully, tracing the pulse on the neck, skimming over his sides, wherever he managed to reach.

He tried to unbutton Gilbert's pajamas, but in vain.

The older nation had his arms bent and resting on the pillow, similar like in a prayer, except that his fingers were not laced. The task proved to be harder than he had thought. He propped himself on an elbow and slipped his arm through the gap between Gilbert's elbows and chest, their bodies as though glued together now, sliding up to undo the first two buttons single-handedly before returning to the previous position.

He tugged at the cotton shirt until it revealed a pale shoulder and pressed a kiss to the warm skin. Then another one. And another one. And another one…

Gilbert stretched his body like a cat with a hoarse moan, eager to fall asleep again. Ludwig wouldn't let him.

"Gilbert?" He whispered against the platinum strands, receiving no answer.

"Gilbert…?" He repeated lamely.

"Mm?" Gilbert groaned reluctantly.

"You're beautiful." Ludwig broke the ice after a few moments.

"West, I'm not susceptible to flattery. If you want sex, just say so… for God's sake…" He murmured against the soft fabric of the cushion, eyes closed.

Ludwig gulped hesitantly. It was not sex that he wanted.

He leaned in, nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear as he spoke.

"I love you." His words came out as a whisper again, although comprehensible in the peaceful room.

Gilbert turned to look at him, scarlet eyes staring, a bit drowsy.

"And you woke me up to tell me _that_?" He inquired skeptically, scowling.

The stare lasted for few more moments.

"You're right." Ludwig tapped against his shoulder twice and slipped the shirt on again. "Go back to sleep."

Forget about the romantic things. It was pointless to begin with. And there were no visible results anyway.

Except for the blush that spread across Gilbert's features and the smile that blossomed on his lips as they lapsed into a snug silence again.

**VI.**

Gilbert was napping in the living-room when his brother walked in, quietly as not to wake him, and went toward the bookshelf.

Blue eyes scanned the titles, and he touched his chin lightly when he bent forward to look for a particular book on the lower shelves.

The sound of soft rustling when Ludwig leafed through one of the books woke Gilbert up and his mouth opened in a silent yawn.

The blond in front of him bent further to return a book into the lowest shelf and Gilbert fixed his eyes on the younger German's firm backside. He put his hands behind his neck and leaned into the armrest, enjoying in the view.

"_Weeest_?" The word was practically moaned out.

"Hm?"

"I'd like to fuck you."

Ludwig didn't show any visible reactions to his platitudes, he merely continued his search.

"You would, wouldn't you?" He answered without sparing him a glance. How did they get started on this subject anyway?

"Mhmm." He nodded. "But I'm too lazy to get up… If there were only some way to do it from the distance…" He sighed dreamily, fingers slipped beneath his t-shirt as he already started touching himself.

Ludwig found what he was looking for and headed toward the kitchen, leaving his brother to indulge in daydreams alone.

Strange how a few words coming from Gilbert were enough to excite him. But he wouldn't say that out loud.

Instead, he walked out, flushed and with one of those rare smiles flourishing on his lips.

**- The End -**

**A/N: Comments are love…**


End file.
